


Shakespeare and Ghosts

by CrunchyWhiteBread



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Cute, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchyWhiteBread/pseuds/CrunchyWhiteBread
Summary: Theo doesn't really know what a Hobgblin is.
Relationships: Theo Putnam/Robin Goodfellow
Comments: 16
Kudos: 110





	Shakespeare and Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> If you write fanfic, please consider write one for this ship! I really wish they had more works.

-Did you know you're on a Shakespeare's book?

-Huh? - Robin raises an eyebrow at him - What do you mean?

They're laying on Theo's bed. Robin has his head on his boyfriend's lap, almost falling asleep to the silence and the feeling of his boyfriend's hands softly scratching his head.

-A midsummer night's dream, there's literally a Robin Goodfellow, and he's a hobgoblin and that's such a coincidence!

Robin chuckles softly.

-Theo, that's not a coincidence. Robin Goodfellow is what I am. It's a kind of fairy.

-I'm dating a fairy? - there's a hint of excitement on his voice - Well, do tell me more.

Theo smiles. He has a boyfriend who's a fairy

-We're pranksters, basically. I mean, that's what we're known for. Mischief and jokes, shapeshifting, lying to humans… I don't really do that a lot.

-You really don't remember how we met, right?

Robin's smile falls and Theo regrets the joke. He already forgave his boyfriend for the whole "offering him as a sacrifice" thing, but it is still a barely open wound.

-Hey, I'm joking. Now, tell me: what exactly can you do? Or are you just an evil genius who runs really fast?

Robin sits up. Theo dreads the loss of his head's weight but all is well when a long arm stretches around his shoulder, hugging him tight. He lies his head on Robin's chest.

-You know, I had already told you about that… why asking questions only now?

-You told me you could run and I thought that was it… and really, I wasn't at my highest focus level at that moment. My friends were in danger, I was about to lose my virginity and you were literally shirtless in front on me - they both blush - which is a very distracting sight.

-Well, all the stories say I can shapeshift and change my voice… still working on that, thought. The pagans always wanted me to do that, still haven't really got there yet.

-That would be awesome - he exclaims - but you're fine just like that.

Robin smiles and kisses him, and they fell into a slow kissing rhythm, with Robin's hands hugging him closer and Theo gripping onto his hair. When they stop to breathe, Theo remembers something.

-Have I ever told you I can talk to ghosts?

-Huh?

-Ghosts. I mean, ghost, actually. My great-great-great aunt Dorothea used to talk to me. She died a long time ago -he smiles at the memory - Never met her when she was alive, really, but it was like I had. She was the one that showed me who I was. Theo, I mean. I was pretending to be someone else back then.

-Glad that she did that, then, or I wouldn't have met my boyfriend and would still be a crazy pagan looking for a virgin to sacrifice.

\- Have you ever wondered? About who i was before being Theo? It's okay if you did. It wasn't really 100% okay, but he could deal with it.

-Not really. I'm too busy thinking about who you are now.

Theo smiles and gives him a quick kiss.

-If we ever do A Midsummer Night's Dream on Baxter High, you can _bet_ I'm putting you on clothes made of leafs and everything.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to talk about those two or suggest some prompts my tumblr is @benjitheartist


End file.
